The invention relates to a lifting device for a working station of a packaging machine, the packaging machine having a frame and means for conveying a material web therealong, and the working station having a base, a first tool member rigidly connected to the base and disposed on one side of the material web, and a second tool member disposed on the opposite side of the material web.
The packaging machine comprises working stations for various functions such as forming, filling, sealing and cutting. A working station conventionally comprises a lower tool member and an upper tool member clamping a packaging web therebetween when in working position for carrying out an operation. Usually the upper tool member is stationary and the lower tool member may be moved up and down relative to the upper tool member by means of a lifting device. After carrying out a working operation in the respective working station the lower member is lowered and the packaging web is advanced so that the processed packages can be removed from the working station and conveyed to the following working station.
If the packages to be conveyed extend only in direction towards the lower tool member, this being the case with cups which are closed with a cover film after being filled with a product, the transport from one station to the next station is without problems. However, if the packages also extend upwards in direction of the upper tool member, this being the case if, for example, a filled-in product extends beyond the plane of the material web, such packages can not be easily introduced into the following working station.